


Nothing is something too, isn't it?

by rocketgills



Series: You Climbed the Mountain, You're at the Top, Now What? [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketgills/pseuds/rocketgills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The anomaly. Somewhere around reset thirty or forty it finally shows it's face. Kind of.</p>
<p>Eventually it is the end of all timelines, but what does that mean exactly, Who is the anomaly? It's not Chara or Frisk, that's for sure.</p>
<p>Alternative title: Sans is overwhelmed and Chara/Frisk lose their shit while holding a knife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is something too, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> This entire thing might be slightly confusing because I was trying to create a sense of the unknown. Please bear with me. There's a lot of vague references to a mostly remembered and unwillingly done genocide run.

Frisk wakes up from a nightmare while they are staying with Alphys in Hotland. They needed a break. Except they weren’t in Hotland anymore.

 

They were in Snowdin and there was dust all over their arms and there was dust everywhere.

 

And not again not again not again they’d killed everyone again and it wasn’t me this time I didn’t want this there was no voice I didn’t hear anything I was just pretending I didn’t exist so Frisk could sleep and I came forward because it felt weird and Papyrus’ scarf and we reset and

 

Frisk laughed.

 

_ -Is this what made you make me k̝̲̿̂̆̏͗ȉ͙͖̲͔̤͊́͠l̈́́l͐̏̾̈̀̈̈͢ ̬̞̣͉͚̎ͩ̔͛̍e̜̹̪̜͕ͦͫ̽͐̌v̷̫͙̣̜̬̘͙̍̈̌̊ͤ̃e͇͎̓̀͌ͦ͜r̻̠̮̩͙̼̹̍͆ͨy̴̰͕͇̓̎̾̇̽t̞̥͚̘̱̾ḧ́͝î̹̦̖̤̟̯̹ͧṋͩ̋͋ͯͬg̫͇͖̲̙͔ͨ̽̅̒ͥ́ last time?- _

 

Frisk remembered!

 

I didn’t think they remembered the genocide we’d committed. They remembered everything why did they hide that why why--

 

- _Cͫͬͨ̏ͤ͝h͎͉̠̩͟á̶̮͉̠̮̲̦ͥ̅̾͑̄̂r̛̯a̡͕͖͖̖̖͙̩ͫ̽͒̅̈̐_ _  please, I need your help- _

 

I look down and, “P-p-pa--”

 

- _ Chara! Please!- _

 

The void was taking us. The knife was in my hand. There was static all around. Why am I alive. Who am I. What am I meant for.

 

A gurgling noise came out of Frisk’s mouth. Frisk had made that sound.

 

“Sans!! Sans, HELP!!”

 

That’s me. I called Sans for help after we murdered his brother. Again.

 

The world was suddenly tinted blue. I could see the static. Sans is in front of us. He sees the knife. He turns slightly and sees the dust that was once his brother.

 

He sees the static.

 

**I am looking into the void** **_. it seeS ME._ ** **_Ḭ̡͈̼ͯ͞ ͎̣̺̱͔̣̼̥̒͊̈̿̾̐̍̀A͇̣̬̙̩̰̗ͮ͆̆̈́̋̓͒͟M̵̵̻͎͎̗̦ͮ ͓̥̮̻̤̦̙̫̇̉ͭͭ͆͢Ţ̪͓̜͛̀̋̊̋̍ͮ͘͞Ḫ̻ͪ̂̿̕Ẹ̮̻͙ͪͣ͒̅̿ͦͣ͢ ̧͙͚̌̏͟V͎̤̩̦̖̩̥̠̯̑̿̆͌ͣ̀͘͡Ỏ̶̧̩̜̫͖̲̙̮̠ͣ͢Į̓ͣͮ̆̾͏͚̲̠͓͓̬͓D̰͙͇̣̻̤̠ͯ̏͋ͭ͂̚ͅ_ ** **_._ **

 

Sans applies more magic to keep us from being dragged upwards into the darkest corner of Papyrus’ room.

 

“s-so i’m guessing it’s not you who dusted my...who killed pap...?”

 

Frisk has stopped making that strange sound they make when they’re frightened and I shake our head wildly, crying.

 

“okay. that’s all i needed.”

 

Sans grabs me bodily before we are dragged into darkness emptiness nothing there is nothing and then

 

I hear Sans gasp sharply, “gaster?”

 

static static static and some type of weird magic attacks us and makes us jump backwards into more nothing. I am not being dragged around anymore.

 

Frisk is more responsive than me and takes over control of the body.

 

There is static all around. But it’s not static, it’s screaming isn’t it Frisk?

 

“i thought you were dead…”

 

The jerky figure in the distance moves forward. It sounds like he is saying “Sans sans sans” over and over but Frisk hears nothing but nothing. They hear nothing.

 

I hear it? I hear everything.

 

I have a memory from when I killed myself. It was painful. So painful. But my soul floated nowhere and there was a gentle symphony of souls. Then they screamed. There was so much pain and anger. So many victims. Monsters and humans.

 

They all died from the war and there was nothing but sadness and hate and then I was with Asriel.

 

Maybe that’s where we were now.

 

Maybe that’s what was causing all this hurt in the timeline. Why it couldn’t move forward. Why we kept going back and back and back no matter what.   
  
“well. that’s just beggin’ me to ask.” San’s weight shifts and they feel the temperature drop around them. They feel a reaction set in as they begin to shake quite violently and take a small jerky step away from their friend.

 

In their eyes they see gold and blue and red and blue **B͓̭̠̝̲͔͇̬̺̰͔̭̝̎ͩ͊ͧ̀̄̄̀̒̂͐̊̀͝L̸̢̛̠͎̹͓̜̯̙̠͎͓̝̳̲̫̘͕ͣ̓ͪ̿̄̽ͪ̑͛̿ͣ͗Uͤͨ̓ͣ͗̏̈ͦͪ̑̌ͭ̂͘͏̰̰̜̻̮̫̭̥̥̯̟̟Ẹ̖̹̬͉̘̬͍̩̓ͬͭ̏̿ͦ̅̈͂͂̓̀͋ͫ͆̚͘**  blue b̝̼̫̳̥͙̪l͚̻̬̰̱͍̱͍̣̼̤̗̞u͙̝̘͎̖e͎̖̥̥ blue--̶̀͘-̢͢͝

 

Sans takes their hand. They’re still shaking, but less.

 

“do you wanna die?”

 

Frisk blinks in surprise and is jolted out of their pseudo flashback. I gently nudge them aside and share control with them. Frisk is a good fighter but not as good as me.

 

I catch a glimpse of Sans’ face and I feel my stomach drop. Frisk is no longer scared of Sans but I am terrified to the point where I want to run as far away from the skeleton monster as possible.

 

His eye sockets are empty and his hands aren’t quite cold but they aren’t warm either.

 

There is nothing grounding me that says this is Sans.

 

Nothing that says I won’t die.

 

“cause if you take another step forward...you’re not gonna like what happens.”

 

There is...a large difference between a Sans who has lost everything to a murder happy child and a Sans who is protecting what little he has with his entire Soul.

 

Frisk feels the shift in my demeanor and fights me for full control and suddenly jumps to the right pushing Sans out of the way of a sudden blast of strange magic.

 

We see the magic just a couple of feet from our face but Frisk can’t change their momentum.

 

There is a cacophony of voices of many species all crying out for pain for revenge--  **f̧̃̂͋ͦͯ̿̿o͛̓͑ͧ̑͋̎r͐͗́̌ ͨrͥͭͩ̂ͤ̏͠evͣͥ̀̾̒͟e̡̊̈ͯ͊̑̾̒n̎̃̄̈͐g̈́̔̎è̷̿ͫͮ̃**. Maybe they needed to be shown there was another way, like me? Maybe they needed to be shown mercy.

 

Frisk is scared. They’ve felt death so many times but every single time they are afraid of being killed.

 

_ Then don’t be so selfless, you dummy… _

 

_ -Sorry Chara…- _

 

Suddenly we’re jerked dozens of feet...upward? Further into the void and away from the attack before floating gently in...some direction.

 

Frisk feels like they might hurl.

 

If I were in control I’d be shaking. And screaming. Violently.

 

Frisk lets me push to the front and share with them again. It calms them when I’m closer. I’m a little embarrassed knowing that about them but I let it pass without comment.

 

Bony arms wrap around my midsection and I’m pulled against a threadbare sweater, zipper pressing into my back. 

 

I’m breathing heavily but we tilt our head up.

 

A rush of relief passes through Frisk.

 

I feel like I’m looking at death itself.

 

Why?

 

Why am I so scared, and why is Frisk so...not?

 

Not just...not scared, but they seem completely confused at my fear. Can’t they see his anger? The absolute...numbness Sans is showing? They must know the feeling. The feeling that lets you destroy and destroy and destroy and feel absolutely nothing.

 

That let me.

 

_ Wasn’t you. It was him. And it seems...as though it wasn’t even him. _

 

Frisk. Now is not the time to act all...mysterious.

 

I glance to the shade of W.D. Gaster.

 

I remember him. He was kind if a little awkward around people. He loved telling silly jokes and…

 

He was...a skeleton. Kind of.

 

He opened his mouth and static burst forth.

 

This place seemed to have...affected him a little.

 

I felt like I was fighting two battles at once. One with Sans and one with this not-Gaster.

 

Frisk made a confused little hum at the thought.

 

They didn’t realize that Sans was probably angry enough to kill us now that Papyrus had gotten hurt - DEAD - because of me. Of course they wouldn’t notice.

 

If question marks could be vocalized, those would be Frisk’s thoughts right now.

 

_ Chara you’re being….confusing. _

 

I was not being confusing. Sans was angry that’s all.

 

_ Oh. Oh Chara. _

 

My panic was causing us to tremble slightly and my hand gripped the knife, unable to move as Sans and Frisk pulled each other out of the way out of blast after blast of magic.

 

Sans pulls out a line of blasters and Frisk instinctively knows to run towards them and him and away from the wide wave of magic approaching them.

 

“Fuuuuuck, holy shit, no fucking way, no--”

 

Frisk ignores my cursing and continues throwing themselves full speed towards the hell beams until Sans lifts his other hand, gently, but extremely rapidly tossing us so that we land directly behind him.

 

I am fucking done. No way in fucking hell--

 

“y-you ok kiddo? sounding kinda...broken up there.”

 

Sans is sweating as much as a skeleton can, which is surprisingly alot, and a blast of heated air rushes across my skin in the aftermath of the magic attack. It seems to have tired Gaster out, at least for the moment.

 

His sweater is torn to shreds on the left arm and his slippers are slightly singed. His eye is glowing blue.

 

But I’ve only seen that happen when he’s mad.

 

He’s not mad though he’s calm. He’s. Something?

 

_ Protecting...us.. _

 

And damn if I’ve never heard Frisk sound that embarrassed in my death.

 

“Oh.”

 

“chara you ok? you look a little... _ faint _ .”

 

“Shut up.”

 

I retorted on autopilot.

 

He’s protecting us. He’s not angry with us.

 

_ We have got to talk about your issues with anger at some point, gee. _

 

_ Shut up. _

 

I loosen my grip on the knife and it hurts as blood freely flows through my hand.

 

Gaster looks like he’s moving towards us on limbs operated by a puppetmaster. Jerky. He can’t move smoothly. Sounds burst in and out of his mouth. And amalgamation of words and feelings.

 

He looks like he’s sufferring.

 

My mouth opens slightly, letting out the oxygen in my lungs.

 

I don’t want him to suffer like I did, like Frisk did.

 

I feel something familiar in my soul and it’s this  _ place _ . This inbetween. This darkness filled with all the angry hateful thoughts of those who died and those not sure where they belong. Those who tried and failed. The demons of the world.

 

Frisk understands as I do. There is no bad guy, or anyone to beat. Just the voices of the world piling up into this great big _a̜̭͔͓̗̰͒ͥ̾̽͒n̟͙͚̣̹͔̩̮̤̘̭̭̐ͩ͗̋̈͆͗̽ͯͬͦ̏̍ͦ͑͑̃̚ö͉̲̳̖͓̳̯̓ͭ̏̎͛ͨ͑̆̎̄̀̉̽m̤͚̬̪̝̪̖̫̫̲̬̪̙̟͉͉̗̓ͬ̒ͭ͋̃̈́͋ͬ̂̽̒ͅa̙̙̲̟̗̖͉̦̙̜͔̫̙̮ͥͯ͋͊ͅͅĺ̬͉̫̣̐̅́͂̽͆ͣ̓̌ͤͯỳ̮͚͔̘̭̯͎̩̞͙͎͈̩̾̂̔ͧ͊̈́͗̑ͪ̽ͦ͊̈̚_ _. _

 

The void.

 

I think I hear something scream and then fade to static. 

 

Enough.

 

“you seem to have figured it out, so.”

 

Sans pulls out an unnecessary amount of bones. Show off. I smile wide and Frisk seems a little creeped out but their feet are steady so I don’t care.

 

“let’s just get to the point.”

 

Sans is clearly on the defense, posed dramatically with his eye practically on fire and his hand poised and ready to attack. So I’m sure I startle him with a scream he probably hears in his nightmares as we sprint forward towards Gaster and I summon Frisk’s soul.

 

I spare him.

 

He screams. But it’s not really a scream. More of a...happy laugh? Doesn’t matter. It wastes his turn.

 

I waste a turn explaining what’s happening.

 

If this void is what’s affecting him, what affected me, if it’s just all the bad stuff in the world piled up, we just have to keep adding good until it balances itself out.

 

Gaster attacks his next turn.

 

Sans uses his to drag us out of the way and then I spare him. Then Frisk spares him.

 

I didn’t realize the rules of the world would let us both get a turn but. Well. Interesting.

 

Gaster doesn’t scream this time, but a gurgling sound emerges. Kind of like laughter.

 

My memories of Gaster are fuzzy. I wonder what he’s like. What I remember is the sad sloppy ball of gloop he appeared to us in when he ran away from us in Waterfall.

 

I wonder if he was trying to spare us.

 

He’s moving away but there are still attacks coming from all around.

 

There is static closing in all around us. I can feel the Hate brushing against our skin. I am back to back with Sans. There is nowhere to run, so I finally--

 

**_Finally._ **

 

I feel a smile stretching Frisk’s face from cheek to cheek as I raise the hand with the knife.

 

**F̛̗̲͖̥ͧ̅͛ͨ̓ͥͤ̑͌̐̂̀͘͞Iͭ̏͆͂ͤ̈ͪͯ̌̿ͣ͊̊ͩ̚҉̸͎͖̝͖̹̟̫͎̝̩̪͎̜̯̞͜N̡̞̪͈͇̫̯̻̬̙̭̺̯̫̜̱̪͕̫̘ͪ̽͌̌͗ͥ͌ͧ̄͗ͥ̌ͣͨͮ̆ͮ̕̕͜͠Â̡̝̞̺͎͔̫͕̞̞̮̖͇̺̖͊̃̂̅̾̑͛ͦ̃̾͊ͅL̵̅ͯ̽ͬ̓͆҉̝͉̣͇͓̥͕̮̬͖͇̰̰̱̰͈̝̩̕ͅḶ̵̨̧̙͕̯͈̹̦̺̺̣̯͌͗̾̈̏̀͠Y̹͚̥̳̮̘̺̲̝̲̥̹̹͍̳͆̽ͬͪ̐̇̎̓̀͜͠ͅ**

 

Their hair brushes against our eyelashes and my breathing slows as the attacks begin to come.

 

I feel the void touch me for a moment and a bout of static-giggles emerge from my throat.

 

I can see everything.

 

Finally.

 

I am in complete **c̹o̪̩͔̮n̥̣̬t̰̘̪͇̣ͅr͚̤ͅo͚͖͚̗͙̫l͇͇̤̟̝̹̻**.

 

I wrap a silent arm around around Sans to keep him still.

 

“kid, wh---”

 

He cuts himself off and a look of absolute terror crosses his face as I shove the knife through him.

 

My wrist pivots around and I neatly slice an attack aimed at him from the emptiness below his feet.

 

I can feel his bones shaking from under his armpit. I laugh. Static.

 

Frisk giggles from inside my head.

 

Wait we’re supposed to be spreading happiness.

 

“Heeheh, don’t let me cut you short,  **_throw a kid a bone, Sans!_ ** ”

 

Our voices sound weird intermingled like that.

 

**_“̍́͐̐ͦWͩ̽̑̈ͣ͑e ̐ͯ̔̚h̓ä́͛̌ͬ̄́ͮvẻ̇ ͋̏̓ͧͪ̇r̊͑e̿̈́̓͋ac̄͆̉ͨͬ̏̅h̐́̇̆̍̒ͯeͪͭ̓d͋̄̽̽ͩ́ ͦ̉̂̊̿̇t̑̃̽ͮ̑̅h̆e̓̔̅̊ͥ͛ ã̒̽ͥ̌̚bͥ̓͟s̅͂ͣ̒́̀oͥl̶̄ͬu̾͊̇ͤͫt̡ͣ͗ͬ͐e,̡ t̫̲̟͉͒̊̋h͖͍̹̯ͨ̂̊e͙ͤ̈́̎ͮ̎̽͑͗̚r̯̦̪̩ͭ̐̑ë̪͈͎͎̜̝̇̈ͤ̈́̈̔'͔̍ͩ̿́̇̐̚̚s̮͕̞̭̆̐ ̫̳͖̭ͬ͑n̳͓̟͇̜̮̍͂̿ͬ̓̀ͯ̚o͉̯̎́t͓̤̰̲̼̜͚͙͚̔ͥh͇̠̄͊ͮ͋ͭ̇̋ͭͅī͕͈̘̞̦̪̩͖̂̍͌́̚n͙̹̣͛̾̇̓͒ͅǵ̻̮̠̫̇̈̈ͭ̍ l̞͔̳͖̲͔͔̠̠̻͓̳̜͍̑̌̀ͤ̀̓̍̄̏̉͐̿͂̊̅̈̂̚ͅe̮͉͚̪̬̲̝̻̺͈̔͊̒͂͛̽͊͌̈́̓ͩͪ̅͑̚f͙̤̟̮̬͍̯̙͓͈̜͔͔̟͖̜̘͎̒̈̎̑̅͛̍͒ͅt̞̮͔̹̥̬̫̗̫̤̠̭̩̜̠ͧ́ͮ̿̔̓ͯ͋̿ͧ̋̓͐̆ͨ ̜͓͉̟͇̥̺̟͇͍͇̫͇̼ͦ̈̉͛ͅf̭̣̪̹ͨ̀̉̈̾ͬ̈́͌̎̆̾͛̐ͬͤ̄ͯͮo̘̻̹͓͚ͧͬ̒ͫͬͥͦͮͦ̑̇̈ͤͩͧͭ̋r̭̞̻̲̘̄͌ͤ̏̑ͣͯ̋ͦ̍̑̃ͤ̆ͩ̿ͣ ̲̙͖̪̰͕̪̥̹͇͆̌͒̓ͭͥͨu͈̦̙̯̙ͥ̽ͣ̌ͤ̇ͩͬ́͆̂ͧͦ͐ͤs̫͖͓̙̮̱̖͍͓͔̎̽̄ͬ̀͂̊͐͒̑ͅ ͖͚̪͉̩̬̗͉̞̰̭͇̦̺̗͂̃͗̍͑̋ͅh͍͖̣̺͖̯̋̎̊̒̏̏̃̄̒͗͛ͨ̆ͦͨe̮͔̗̞̯ͩͭ̀̔ͨ̉̐̀͗͒̐̓̉̔ř͚͈̭̖̜͖͇̪̤̙̖̼̻̦̝͍̻̹̔̀̑͂̊̋̚e̖͍͙̣͇͖̭͕͚̪ͥ͋ͮ͆̌!̼͔͈̙̝̯͓̩͓̰̟̥ͯ̔̊ͬͨ̒́"̭̳̰̜̹̳̮̝͕̮͕̫̦̪̭͌͑ͧͬͅͅ_ **

 

I pivot around and I can feel his fear from behind me as I protect us from line after line of static like magic.

 

**“̖̹̒̂͗̓I̮̩̦̟̥̰͑̅ͥ̊ ̎r̥̂ͩ͛̋̾̈ȇ̞͈̤͚̗̥̠͛ͫa̞̰ͧ̽ͮ̋̋̑l̗͓͖͉ͮ̐ͣ̆i̞̥͓ͧ͐͌͂̾że̮͔ͤͦ̽ ̱͓̤̠̺̩ͬͩ̀ͅm͍̦̩̼̺͚̃y̟̣̻ ͦ͋ͬp̖̝̫̞̠̽̋ͤ̈ͭủ͖̣̞̝̦̲ͨ̄r̠̞̤̺̠̖̜͗̏̌͗͗͊p͔͆o͚̣͉s̻̭̱͓͕̟̗̎̿͗̒̊̿e̤̲͕͍͚̼ ͓̮͖̭̥̠̻̒͌̔̌̒͛̐n̙̱̳̜ͬ͌̽ͧͬo̳̟̞͔̎̅̀w̿ͧ͆̉̌͛̚!”͈̹̺̟͖͑̑ͦ̐̈ͩͅ**

 

I spin wide slicing the edge of Sans’ hoodie.

 

_ “I killed no one and I refuse to die!” _

 

Frisk nudges their way in and jumps as backwards  as the void makes one last wave then edges away from us.

 

Nothing attacks us.

 

Gaster is silent.

 

I am laughing out of joy.

 

The knife is in my hand and swaying.

I continue.

 

I take a step towards Sans and another fight begins within the fight without me initiating it.

 

Sans doesn’t hesitate before sparing me.

 

I’ve actually never seen him move that quickly in my life.

 

I spare him and I feel a wave of peace wash over me.

 

I continue laughing.

 

“.......kid?”

 

Frisk is suddenly wondering what Papyrus was like as a child for him to be taking this so well.

 

Not that either of us is a child with the amount of years we’ve lived. Time shenanigans. But still.

 

I turn to Sans with the same grin on my face as I spare Gaster and I  _ must be crazy turning away from the enemy, “ _ Look! No one died!  Did you see?” More laughter bubbles out of me and I think I’m crying.

 

Frisk nudges me over a little. They sign calmly to Sans.

 

“ _ I think the **v͙̠͙̖o͕̰i̖̦̣̦͚͕̤d͎͚̺** got to us.” _

 

“uh”

 

Sans doesn’t look like he quite knows what he’s doing as he spares Gaster.

 

Frisk turns around and spares Gaster.

 

I glance back, kind of looks like Sans might faint. I’m a little worried.

 

Frisk looks to Gaster and the gloopy mess is approaching slowly but not jerkily. He signs and speaks aloud and he’s kind of understandable.

 

“Thank you...so much.”

 

I feel his soul splintering and as a knee jerk reaction I latch onto him.

 

“No one died! No one’s dying!”

 

The voice comes out scratchy from disuse and I immediately look down at my goopy body. I run a skeletal hand down my torso before shoving a finger in the hole in the other hand.

 

“Heh.”

 

He seems surprised. Frisk is squinting at Gaster in confusion. They look so small from outside. I didn’t realize I could...jump hosts. I guess it’s only onto people who are dying. Or in the void?? I̷ ̴a̸m͞ th̷e͏ vo̴id?͡??̕

 

Who cares.

 

Gaster’s strange soul stabalized as soon as I touched him so I jump back to Frisk.

 

“...”

 

“um..w..”

 

Poor Sans.

 

“Well THAT was disorienting. Let’s a- _ void _ doing that next time, heh heh.”

 

He doesn’t even react to the pun and he’s standing with his hands hanging at his sides, the slipper on his left foot is a mess, there’s a rip in his hoodie from where I almost knifed him, and he’s sans a slipper on his right.

 

“ _ Can we go home?” _

 

“Of course. Not as complicated as you’d think. As simple as a regular shortcut but just with an extra factor--”

 

Ha. Simple. Gaster makes some ridiculously complicated movements with his hands. And I mean all his hands. He has magic ones. And suddenly there is a path.

 

Frisk takes Sans hand and follows Gaster’s lead.

 

“when are we?”

 

Always asking the important things, that guy.

 

“At the moment of the incident with Papyrus. There were two things that could’ve happened, he could’ve been attacked...or not. This is if he hadn’t been. Our timeline but a different choice. He never gets hurt.”

 

Frisk blinks back tired tears. They are emotionally exhausted. They sway on their feet. Sans seems at the end of his rope and frustrated and confused. Frisk thinks he hates being confused. I think he just hates time bullshit. He looks unsteady on his feet and he’s trembling slightly.

 

Sans looks up to see Frisk being picked up into Gaster’s arms. He’s still goopy.

 

“cool.”

 

Our eyes widen in horror as the lights in Sans’ eyes go out and he falls to the ground surprisingly quickly.

 

Gaster moves quickly towards him only to have Frisk kick their way out of Gaster’s arms to check on Sans.

 

They kneel on the floor in relief. “ _ I think…just sleeping…” _

 

A moment as Gaster checks on the small skeleton.

 

“ _ Yes, you are right little one.” _

 

Frisk looks over the moon at having someone new to sign with as they are once again picked up. Gaster uses magic to gently float Sans next to them and they find themselves in a room with a comfortable couch and a TV.

 

I finally realize that we are in the True Lab. Cool. I love this place.

 

Frisk acts how they look and it’s completely ridiculous because Gaster totally knows how old they actually are as they curl up on the large couch making grabby hands at Sans.

 

Gaster chuckles and puts him on the couch next to Frisk before settling in on the other side.

 

I don’t find it strange that Gaster would want contact after being trapped in there for what was an eternity but Frisk seems slightly put off so I move a little to the front as Frisk wiggles their way into Sans’ hoodie tearing up a little from the stress of the day.

 

I was only sharing souls with Gaster for a moment but…

 

I shove my arm in the goop that is Gaster and pile some of it over my legs.

 

Honestly we’re all the same age there’s no need for him to be so embarrassed over a little bit of cuddling.

 

He squishes downward a little.

 

“ _ We should really make sure you two are ok...but...you seem stable...resting is more important for now.” _

 

“Goodnight Gaster.”

 

He gurgles a little.

 

“ _ Goodnight...Chara.”  _ He spells out my name before using the signs for void, star, and guardian. 

 

I am pleased. My happiness bubbles over to Frisk and they giggle a little in their sleepy state before giving in to unconsciousness.

 

I glance up sleepily and see Sans’ eyes half open and confused. I casually pretend to be Frisk and sign.

 

“ _ Everything’s ok...go back to sleep, you need it….” _

 

He pets my hair once and immediately passes out.

 

Gaster’s extremely light body gurgles and bubbles from atop my midsection. His approximation of a soft laugh. He seems to be falling asleep.

 

Good. He did just get revived from the dead. Void. Somewhere. Somehow.

 

I don’t need sleep.

 

Static on one side and no static on the other as I shift us into a more comfortable position.

 

I soak in the quietness of the break room and feel the warmth of the two monsters surrounding me. I don’t move anymore as to give Frisk’s body ample time to rest and recover.

 

I retreat to the back of their mind to let their body actually sleep and I felt hope gush up from Frisk.

 

I am determined.

**Author's Note:**

> Determined to ignore the buzzing from the other side of your brain, huh, Chara?


End file.
